A symphony for little children
by shadowraven45662
Summary: Austria's having a hard time composing a dance for his boss' daughter's birthday. Thankfully he's got some little children nearby to provide him with some inspiration. Fluffier than a feather pillow! Slight! AusHun and Chibitalia/HRE but nothing else.


**YAY FOR FLUFFY SHORT STORIES! OK! This is a short and fluffy fic for my good friend Stsenna to celebrate him reaching 500 chapters on his "Letters to that other Micro Nation" fic. I knew he could get there! So anyways please enjoy my little story. I do not own Hetalia :(**

* * *

"It's no good! This is just simply impossible!" Austria yelled out for the fourth time that morning, screwing up the piece of paper in his hand and throwing it into the corner of the room where it landed among a large pile of similarly screwed up pieces of paper.

"Mr Austria what's wrong?" Hungary asked, running into the room with a worried expression on her face. She'd been cooking dinner for the family when she'd heard the commotion. In her hand she held her trusty frying pan ready to rid her household of any unwanted guests, any unwanted "Prussian" guests. When she saw Austria sat at his piano, head in his hands, she was instantly at his side.

"It's no good Hungary, no matter how hard I try I just can't make it sound right" Austria's voice was muffled slightly because of his hands.

"What is it you're writing Mr Austria?" Hungary asked gently, putting down her frying pan and putting her arm around Austria comfortingly.

"My boss wants me to compose a piece for his daughter's 10th birthday" he explained, looking up at Hungary sadly "but I just don't know what it should sound like. I don't know what a child of that age would like to hear."

Hungary gave him a smile and replied "children like music they can dance to, music that's simple and easy to listen to." Then she made her way over to the large crystal window that overlooked the grounds of the house. "But Mr Austria if you needed inspiration why didn't you just look out the window?"

Austria gave her a puzzled look, got up and joined her at the window. He pulled back the red satin drapery and gazed out into the garden, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight.

Outside Chibitalia and the Holy Roman Empire were holding hands and spinning wildly round and round.

"I-Italy!" Holy Rome gasped for breath as the two toppled over at the end of their spinning "w-what exactly are we doing?"

Chibitalia giggled as she sat up and brushed the dust off her little maid dress "Silly Holy Rome! We're dancing of course!"

"Dancing?" Holy Rome said , confused. Chibitalia often had peculiar ideas for games but was spinning really fast and falling over really dancing? He watched as she toddled over to him, holding her hand out to help him up.

"Yes silly! We're dancing just like Mr Austria and Miss Hungary do!" she giggled.

Holy Rome stood up and dusted himself down, adjusting his hat so it was straight again. He blushed slightly when Chibitalia said this, he'd danced before naturally but never such a wild and unusual dance as the one Chibitalia was doing. She was already spinning herself round again singing softly in a mixture of Latin and Italian. Holy Rome gathered his confidence, trying to erase the growing blush on his face, and stepped over to Chibitalia taking her little hand in his own.

"In my house" he said softly "W-We dance like this" he said, taking Chibitalia's other hand as well. Slowly he began to lead her in a gentle circle, dancing to an imaginary tune that only the two of them could hear.

"Holy Rome you dance so well!" Chibitalia said, surprised but happy. She was content to let Holy Rome lead this dance. The two swirled and glided, a lot less wildly than they had been originally, taking gentle steps round the garden. The spring breeze scattered the petals of the nearby flowers and swirled them into an aerial dance around Chibitalia and Holy Rome. The trees rustled in the wind and the birds sang their sweet song, nature creating the music for the two to dance to.

"Holy Rome you dance so well!" Chibitalia cried as they twirled again and again round the lawn, the grass brushing their ankles.

"S-So do you!" Holy Rome stammered, blushing a deep scarlet now.

"I want to dance like this forever!" Chibitalia cried out as the two continued their dancing.

Inside; Austria made his way back across the room to his piano, his fingers gliding across the ebony and ivory keys finding their places at the right chords without Austria having to break his gaze from the window. He sat down on the worn leather stool and began to play, his fingers dancing across the keys and creating a new tune. Soft and gentle, then suddenly powerful and loud while still light and springy, creating through music a sense of spinning and twirling. The notes matched the soft breath of the wind, recreated the rustling of the trees and the swirling of the flower petals In the centre of the piece was the imagery of two people spinning wildly in a childish game, learning in their own childish way to dance the way they saw the adults did in their world of formal parties and receptions.

When it ended Austria looked up from the piano at Hungary, who had closed her eyes to get the full sensation of the music, and smiled. Amethyst met emerald as he asked simply "Well, what do you think?"

Hungary returned Austria's smile and replied "beautiful, it sounds just like those two."

Austria began transferring his melody from piano to paper and Hungary returned to the kitchen to finish her goulash. Outside, blissfully unaware that they had been watched and that they were the inspiration for a birthday dance piece, Chibitalia and The Holy Roman Empire finished their dance, still holding hands, and exchanged an innocent kiss.

* * *

**well, i hope you liked it! Please review, it would be lovely to know if you guys liked this! See you soon! Shadowraven45662**


End file.
